Wild at Heart
Welcome to the Wiki Wild at Heart is a British drama series that runs on ITV1. It is set in South Africa and centres around a British family that moves from Bristol, England to the wilds of South Africa when the are invited by an old Afrikaan to set up and run a game reserve called Leopards Den. Six series of the drama series have been produced so far and all, but Series 6 have been released on DVD. From the six seasons of the show 54 episodes have been produced. The Sixth Series has just finished airing in England on ITV1. Plot 'Series 1' The first season of Wild at Heart focus's on the Lives of Danny and Sarah Trevanion as they abandon their old home in Bristol, England to go live in South Africa to set up and run a game reserve called Leopards Den. The Trevanions have three children between them (They both had another wife/husband), the oldest of which , Rosie, become a large problem for the family because she immediatly takes a dislike to her new life on the African savannah. Danny uses his vet skills from Bristol to set up a practise in the old vet hut but soon finds out that animals might not be the only things that he has to treat. But when the Trevanions find out that the Affrikan who invited them, Anders Du Plessis, has been keeping the dark secret that there is an increbibly posh reserve called Mara next door for competiton there will be hell to pay (one of DuP's many comments). Although there may be competition it might have its uses as Rosie starts to fall for the owner of Mara, Alex Tate. But the friendly smile doesn't reveal the whole story and Rosie discovers a little secret that could tear Danny and Sarah apart. The series concludes with an outbreak of a deadly virus known as Anthrax. The virus spreads rapidly through the park and devastates the family, one might not make it out alive. 'Series 2' The seconds season begins with Danny in a hell hole, treating more animals in a day than most would treat in a week elsewhere. Evan and Olivia make new friends and Rosie falls in love once again, but instead of a posh buisnessman its Max from the bar in town, but she quickly finds out, that in romace, you have to be quick to get the guy or someone else will take him. To take the strain off Sarah to get the kids into school, Thandi (Max's girlfriend) offers to teach them for free at Leopards Den. The reserve also receives company, some kind, but some carry secrets from Du Plessis's dodgie past. This series see's a reserve inspection which doesn't meet standards, Du Plessis may have more family than he realises, Simon returns to get married, Sarah's mum come to live at Leopards Den, and the series ends on a terrible note of an accident which could land one of the family dead. 'Series 3' Sarah decides that they should build more expensive huts to attract richer people, but DuP only reply's that he doesn't want a bunch of snobs hanging around Leopards Den. DuP loses this battle but there are some that he won't. Fatani gets scrapped by Mara's head office and they get a new owner, an American man named Elliot Kriel. Further into the series Rosie and Max are together and their romance goes far enough for a proposal to be made. Againist all the odds Du Plessis finay discovers how to use a computer, but not how to turn it off in a conventional manner and Caroline finds out hat he was actually on a dating site! But DuP's romance fails miserably. The series even see's illegal zoo's, a White Lion, illegal animal trading and a new deal with Mara's new owner to create one huge reserve. But the end of this series also ends in a tradgedy, and this time, one member of the family will not survive as a terribly bushfire sweeps throuh Leopards Den. 'Series 4' Series 4 begins twelve months after the death of Sarah and the bushfire that swept Leopards Den. The start see's Mara go out of buisness and Danny 'kidnappes' Evan by taking him to an abandoned army base when Simon demands custody over Evan. As the series progresses we see the arrival of new characters, buisness woman Vanessa takes over Mara, and new vet Alice is brought in to deal with a Rabies Alert.